Shining Like A Star
by zXFallenAngelsXz
Summary: Because his death was meaningless to everyone in the organization except her. Short oneshot based on Irish's death. OC/Irish


She walked down the damp path, breath puffing in a slightly mesmerizing way to her. It was proof that she was still alive and breathing, after all. It didn't seem fair to her that she was still alive and Irish wasn't. It was too cruel. He had been like a companion to her, someone who hadn't been tainted too much by the Organization's dark ways, unlike her who remained almost uncaring to everything. If someone had granted Irish with kindness, he would do something to pay them back; it was just the way he was.

Her black trench coat hugged her closely as she continued down to Tohto Tower. She smiled to herself, a manic fashion giving away that she was anything but completely sane. It was foolish for her to go to the place he had died, but it always was somewhere she had found herself coming to more and more often when lonely or bored.

"Maybe I'm sad that Irish died. He was a foolish man." She muttered to herself as she finally reached her destination, looking up at the fully-repaired tower.

It was late and not many people were around, but she found it better that way. Walking forward, she got into an elevator and immediately pressed the button for the observation room. The police were still investigating the case of the Organization's infiltration, but didn't really bother to do anything about it; after all, it's not like it would progress any farther. Irish's body had been taken away from the police and there wasn't any more evidence besides the plane crash, which had nothing due to the recovering teams already scavenging and leaving nothing for the police. It would be a cold case.

The woman stepped into the empty room, beside one teenager in the corner, and strode towards the big glass windows to look down at the city. It was disgusting, she thought, that Irish had died for one USB. Her fist clenched and she gritted her teeth, eyes narrowing dangerously. The Organization was scared to lose one USB and took a life of one of them, something she had learned personally that didn't matter to them. She knew everyone under _Anokata_ are just pawns to him, including her, but it still pissed her off to know the reason he had been killed.

Don't get it wrong, she didn't care for the life of others that weren't important to her. She had to be. She learned that human life was just something to be toyed with; fragile and breakable is what humans were. Her teeth bit down on her lower lip as she felt unfamiliar emotions erupt. She blinked to keep away the verging tears and chuckled to herself when she realized she was fighting tears for Irish.

They had had so many good times together; he was a person who others couldn't help but like despite being a killer and in a horrid organization who seeks immortality and power. There were other desires, but she couldn't care to remember them now.

She could still hear his laugh ringing in her ears and the feeling of joy when she had teased him about his eyebrows. Apparently, it runs in his family. The lucky guy had a nice family too. He hadn't been born in the organization; he had chosen to come into the organization when he had realized that Pisco was in it. Pisco and him had worked together once before and Irish had come to see him as a father. When he had joined, he had been stuck together with her to learn the ropes. They had come to know each other then, her being the one to show him how to kill a person without leaving evidence.

His face had paled the first time when he had actually pulled the trigger on someone living. After she had asked if he was still up to it, he had laughed it off. He had known what would have happened to him; he had already known too much.

Then Gin had gone and killed Pisco under the orders of _Anokata_, and Irish had changed a bit. He became obsessed with finding a fault in Gin, the man who had killed his 'father'. Of course, she had tried to warn him when he had started prying into anything and everything Gin did. He had learned by heart the people he had killed and all the bombings and findings that the man had done so far. It was quite a lot of information and he still hadn't stopped.

The woman looked down at the table, the papers she had brought with her splayed across the black surface, and a saddened expression adorned her face when she thought over everything. She had been the one to inform his family that he had died on the job, a white lie that eventually softened her black heart when she had seen the torn faces of the people when she had watched the funeral from afar. Her thoughts drifted to the last call he had made to her, only a while before his death.

"_I've found it!_" He had sounded so excited. It broke her heart. "_I've found a fault in Gin! Isn't this great? Now I can finally show Anokata that he's no good._"

"_R-Really?_"

"_Yeah, a person who he had supposedly killed is still alive!_"

She had grinned on the other side, happy for his success. Maybe he could finally settle down a bit. "_That's great! Who didn't he kill, though?_"

Irish had smiled on the other side, she could tell just by the tone he was using. "_You'll see. I'm going to bring him in and then Gin will have to be sentenced._"

"_Oh? You're not going to tell me? So rude._" She had laughed and then simmered down when she thought about the case he was currently working on. "_But be careful, okay? Vermouth might be the master of disguise, but someone may see through your mask of that one man you're acting as. See you soon, kay?_"

"_Okay, see you soon, Ouzo._"

That was it for her. She why she couldn't suppress away the memories like she had every other time she had felt like crying, but didn't really care as the salty tears dampened the documents under her face. The tears fell faster as she looked down at them, blurring her visions as she held back the sobs. Her hands clenched together and she covered her face in her arms.

The room seemed to grow even quieter and the stars shone in from the big window, the glow seeming to caress the young woman's head with a gentle, caring hand as if it could understand her pain. She had grown up in the Organization and hadn't loved anyone ever in her life; her parents had been horrible to her, so she had only platonic love for them.

Turning her head to the side with the warm water still tracking down, she smiled. The sky was dark and wide, something that never changed no matter where you were in the Earth. Looking at it, she couldn't help but think that it resembled her heart. Cold and chilly when in the darkness, but there was still the bright light of the stars that shone brightly, always changing with the seasons. Much like love. Closing her eyes, she let out a shuddering breath. Irish had been one of her stars.

Irish had been the one star in her heart to brighten the blackness, but she had only realized this when he was already gone.

A/N: Made this because Irish's death was touching and sad, but it seemed almost irrelevant since he was a bad guy. His death was just like any other death in Detective Conan, meaningful only to the people you don't see on screen much. …Yeah, this is where this spawned from. Hope you enjoyed it just a bit. I'm not very good with writing third person, but I didn't want to write this in first person since that would be slightly strange.


End file.
